Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon
Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon is a video game developed by Animation Magic and released for the Philips CD-i in 1993, on the same day as Link: The Faces of Evil. A follow-up to both games, Zelda's Adventure, arrived in 1994. All three CD-i Zelda games were the product of a compromise between Philips and Nintendo after the two companies failed to release a CD-based add-on for the SNES. Gameplay The Wand of Gamelon was the first Zelda game where the player plays as the eponymous Princess. It is played using the side-scrolling view introduced in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. For a variety of reasons, it is generally accepted that this game does not play as tightly as Zelda II. These range from the quality of the CD-i controller, to the speed of the gameplay and the jerkiness of the character animations. Plot The King of Hyrule is informed that Duke Onklet is under attack by the evil forces of Ganon and that he (The King) must go to Gamelon to aid him. Zelda is worried if something will happen to her father, but he assures her that he will take the Triforce of Courage to protect himself and that she should send Link if she doesn't hear from him within a month. Zelda is still worried, but Impa tells her that the Triforce of Wisdom promises that the King will safely return. "ENOUGH!" the King says, and tells them tht his ship sails in the morning and wonders what is for dinner. Link agrees and states that "I'm (Link's) so hungry, I could eat an OCTOROK!". A month passes and Zelda has recieved no word from the King, Impa tries to reassure her and Link goes off to save the King because he gets to bomb some Dodongos in the process. Later Zelda decides to take Impa and go to Gamelon herself to save her father and Link. The story is largely told through animated FMVs, in an attempt to make best use of the CD-ROM format. Criticism These FMVs, however, are frowned upon by the Zelda community for containing what they consider to be some of the worst scripting, drawing, animation, and voice acting yet seen in a video game. And as mentioned, the gameplay was not up to series standards, to the point that the majority of the Zelda community outright rejects the CD-i trilogy as canon, something made easier by the fact that these games had nothing to do with Nintendo. The game is known throughout the industry as one of the worst ever; Electronic Gaming Monthly once heralded the game as the sixth worst, and on a January 2005 episode of G4's Filter, it claimed the number one spot. YouTube Poop The Wand of Gamelon, as well as other CD-I games, has been a popular subject for "YouTube Poop", a comical form of video editing featured on the website YouTube. Gallery Image:Zeldawandofgamelon1.jpg|A cartoon FMV sequence. Image:Zeldawandofgamelon2.jpg|A screenshot from The Wand of Gamelon. Image: Category:Games